Beware The Frozen Heart
by Wol5fe
Summary: Just a heads up, this is my first fanfiction. Don't hurt me. :) rated M for extreme violence. The death of Elsa's parents came as an extreme shock, and as a result, her mind slipped and she became an insane, ruthless queen feared by all who live under her rule, and a terror to those who opposed her...


**Authors note: This takes place in the village where all the ice miners live, a village just beyond the North Mountain**

_Born of cold and winter air_

_and mountain rain combining._

The songs of death pierced the air as women screamed and sobbing babies were dropped from lifeless arms. Sinrak awoke to find the mountain village in chaos as blood and smoke filled the early morning sky.

"There's too many of them," called out one man he recognized, shortly before an icy blade sank deep into his chest. The man's final scream was added to the surrounding mix of terror. Sinrak stared horrified as he look towards the thing that grasped the weapon that had struck down the man.

_This icy force both foul and fair_

A spindly, gremlin-like creature was stepping forth out of the snow, it's eyes made of blazing, azure colored ice. It turned its gaze towards him. A set of icicle teeth smiled a grim and wicked grin as it approached him, arm raising to strike him down.

A crossbow bolt embedded it's broad head fast into the creature's eye, and the gremlin exploded into powdered, dusty snow.

Sinrak turned to see his avenger, a stocky man he knew to be named Finbar, standing a short distance away with a crossbow already reloaded in one hand and a large sickle in the other.

_has a frozen heart worth mining_.

Finbar tossed the sickle into the snow at Sinrak's feet, who promptly picked it up and readied it for whatever frozen monster he would face.

"It's the queen," Finbar shouted, loosing another bolt into the chest of a larger, barrel chested snow-brute. "She's attacking from the south!"

"Where is my wife!? Is she safe!?"

"If she is, she's in the cave's with the other women and children," Finbar responded, shouting about the noise of gore and battle cries.

Sinrak's heart felt a small relief for the saftey of his wife, but he saw the oncoming slaughter, hundreds of snow white creatures, and steeled himself for a gruesome fight.

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear._

_Strike for love and strike for fear._

Sinrak's blade rang as it connected with the head of a gremlin, taking it off it's shoulders and snowballing (pun intended) down the hill. Seventy down, a whole lot more to go. They had been fighting for thirty minutes, and had hardly made a dent in the swarming forces. The snow demons were literally popping out of the snow covered ground, swiping and cleaving off any limps that were in it's proximity.

_There's beauty and there's danger here_

They were outnumbered. So many men were falling, never having been trained for battle, armed only with picks and saws and any heavy objects they could find. Some had even resorted to using the enemies' fallen swords. However, the weapons froze to the skin of the poor soul who wielded it, and soon the whole hand itself fell off from severe frostbite. That is, if the man hadn't been killed already from the enormous forces that surrounded him.

"There! It's the queen! It's Elsa!" someone had shouted, pointing to an icy figure moving in between two colossal snow Titans. The Titans bent and obliterated away anything that stood in their path.

_Split the ice apart_

Sinrak broke into a breakneck sprint, charging straight for the wicked sorceress, blade outstretched, the distance between them closing vastly and dramaticly. The left and right titan bent down to claim him, but smashed into each other, binding thier snow ice together into a single, uncorridnated beast.

Sinrak raced on, his blade coming down upon the ice queen's head, but was interrupted with an icy blast of wind, throwing him clear from her. He came to with an elegant dagger of pure ice perched at his throat. He stared defiantly into her eyes, waiting for her to pull it across his skin, freeing his blood and his life. And so it came. The voice of his wife calling his name echoed in the cold wind as his eyes shut one final time.

_Beware the frozen heart..._


End file.
